grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Knewman O. Lyra
Knewman O. Lyra (リラニューマン Nixyuuman Rira) is a Marine Vice Admiral stationed as the head of Mount Rokku on Drum Island. She is also a member of the Knewman Family, which are a family of World Nobility, with the head of the family, Alex being a member of the Gorosei. Profile Physical Description Lyra is a tall woman with blue eyes with long eyelashes and her waist-length blond hair is noticeably curled at the ends despite being otherwise relatively straight. Her lips are clearly defined and depicted as being rather full. Though slender, Lyra also sports a rather muscular build, which gives off a clear air of command. She wears the common Marine uniform under a long leather jacket. She also sports white gloves and is always seen with her saber on her person. Personality Lyra is a severe woman with a fearsome and commanding presence. Harsh with her subordinates and peers and coldly merciless to her enemies, the deceptively beautiful woman's sang-froid has earned her the nickname "Ice Queen" among the Drum soldiers. Sharp-tongued and highly combative, the Ice Queen is no stranger to furious chastisements and bursts of fiery violence, especially toward those who fail to live up to her high standards Although she is royalty in the eyes of the world government, Lyra does not let this go to her head. Her arrogance is concealed and she often even ignores the fact that she is the daughter of a Gorosei. She is an authority figure to her men first and above all else, often choosing to stay within the fortress rather then stay in the comfort of her own luxorious estate. She takes her commanding role very seriously and has earned the undying loyalty of her men with her hands-on approach to leadership on and off the field of battle. While she cannot be said to have a "soft spot" for anyone in particular, Lyra is a deceptively caring and selfless individual, prone to taking great risks in order to protect the lives and well-being of those who have placed their trust in her. Powers and Abilities The Ice Queen is no superhuman, but her influence is otherworldly. She leads an entire fortress of the toughest men and women on the planet inside of Fort Drum. She essientially is the Queen of an entire Island and her name strikes fear into those across the planet. She does not falter in the face of battle, hardly flinching when facing tough opponents. Her leadership qualities are the best of any known Marine and her fearlessness is more then enough to topple any opponent. . Lyra Knewman does not sport superhuman strength or speed, but she does posses incredible talent when it comes to fighting. She is no stranger to combat, and is capable of using a number of fighting styles. She does not believe in the use of uncanny abilities such as Haki, Rokushiki or Devil Fruits. She is capable of using any firearm, even on instict she can operate a weapon without being familiar with it. Swordsmanship Lyra does not classify herself as a Swordsmen although nine times out of ten when she engages in combat, she does so with the use of her trademark saber. She is a proficient swordsmen who refuses to use any specific techniques such as Hakairyoku, but is completely capable of defeating the strongest of opponents in combat. Category:Part I Characters Category:Marine Category:Paradise Characters